In the Morning of the new Day
by magstiel9
Summary: zombie!AU. Sam and Gabriel are trying to survive Zombie apocalypse, trying to help people and get to safety campus. Unfortunately things go wrong and the new morning doesn't end well.


**A/N: **This is an idea i saw in tumblr posted by **katiebug445, **so the credit for the idea goes to that blog and some followers who gave more details about it. I hope they and the other readers enjoy it. This is my first Sabriel fic and my first zombie!AU fic and... please don't be too critical. At least i gave it a try.

* * *

Who would think the world would collapse so fast.

All those movies and show about zombies became reality in a matter of few months and it was no longer games and fun. The real face of people pop-up on the surface – when it came to survival everyone was for themselves. There were millions of zombies all around the world and the number was escalating. At some point the living ones were going to be less than the dead ones.

Still there were fighters who were trying to help those who had a chance to live. An antidote was created and whoever was bitten by a zombie could take the medicine in a matter of few minutes and heal, stay alive. But the resource was limited and as almost no one lived in the cities it was difficult to create more so everyone had to be caution.

People hid far from the cities. The USA military was driving hundreds of miles around the states, shooting zombies and searching for survived people, bringing them to big campuses where to live and be saved from the zombies.

While some were trying to get to those campuses and not get bitten, there were those who were dealing alone with the situation and who were more or less heroes.

There was this little cottage at the east coast, built up not too far from the beach and the ocean but miles away from the nearest city. The area around was wired with an alarm system which could indicate a zombie 1 mile before it comes near the cottage. For the 1 year as it exist it never ringed even once. The place was totally zombie-free. And it was a precious home of two guys, heroes, fighters, having only each other.

'Sam' Gabriel, blond haired middle-aged man leaned on the door frame of the radio room 'You've been here since the morning. Leave it. Let's go for a walk'

'What if we get a signal meanwhile' Sam protested. 'We haven't been out for months now. I don't even know where the nearest campus is. What if someday we need to get there…'

'Hey' Gabriel walked to him and placed palm on his neck looking him in his hazel eyes 'This is our home and so far we are doing great here. We have one of the strongest radios. If the militaries or someone else send a help message we will get it. Don't push yourself to help everyone. It's not our job anyway. Let's enjoy each other till we can. Cause may be tomorrow will be too late'

'Don't talk like that' Sam stood up and slid fingers in Gabriel's hair looking sadly at his whiskey-coloured eyes. 'We've been through so much. And we always held up. Nothing bad will happen to us… to you, I promise'

'Sometimes your sweetness gives me diabetes' Gabriel poked Sam's shoulder.

'Talk for yourself' Sam chuckled and leaned, pressing lips to the other's in a soft kiss.

'_SSSHHHHHHSSSSSHHHH…. Talks…. Asshhshshshhsh… Randle… sshshshshs does… anyone shshhs copy'_

Sam broke the kiss and jumped on the chair to answer the radio.

'Here is Sam Winchester. Randle, do you copy?'

The man called Randle said some coordinates which Sam barely understood but managed to note down and fixed the line to hear him better.

'_We are ssshshhhhhh 70 people in ….. an abounded hospital .. sssshhhh … we need help…ssshhhh'_

'Stand by Randle, we are coming' Sam answered and rushed to pack bags.

'Soooo, we are going on a suicide mission' Gabriel sighed.

'We have to help those people.'

'Sam, they are 40 miles away from here. We may get killed before we even halve the way' Gabriel was getting angry and worried. He didn't want to leave the safety-zone.

'We haven't been out in months' Sam explained 'we have a better radio and we can use it from there to contact the militaries and go to one of those campuses.'

'And leave home?'

'Gabriel' Sam was getting angry as well 'This is the zombie apocalypse… no one has a home. We fight to survive. Pack your stuff and let's go'

'You are saying that cause you know we won't return here, right? Or at least not together…'

Sam didn't turn to face Gabriel after those words and walked outside. He didn't want to think about it even for a second.

They packed most important stuff: some food, water, guns, ammos, the few antidotes they had in supply, Sam took the little version of the big radio transmitter in the radio room which was almost as strong as the big one. They locked the cottage and left.

They were keeping evenly fast walking to West, and sometimes Gabriel was barely catching up Sam's speed. He was tall with long legs and he was more tenacious. After one hour straight walking Gabriel stopped and dropped to lie on the grass for a moment to catch his breath. Sam stopped when he couldn't hear Gabriel's panting anymore and turned around.

'Come on' He ordered and stared at him lying in the grass totally uninterested.

'I… want… rest…' Gabriel pant and closed his eyes, the shadows from the tree-leaves drawing figures over him.

Sam wanted to protest but he… just couldn't. That was his Gabriel. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to suffer. So Sam stepped to him, dropped the bag on the grass and laid to him, pressing forehead to Gabriel's.

'Hey, I'm sorry' he said quietly and twined fingers with his.

'About?' Gabriel cracked his eye to peak at Sam.

'For earlier…' Sam squeezed his fingers and closed his eyes. 'It's been very difficult you know… I just… can't sit calm when I know someone needs help and I can offer it. It's been months we haven't seen other people and in times like this we must stick with the living once and remember ourselves who we are, what we are.'

'That's a problem of yours' Gabriel smirked 'You always care too much' then he turned head and pressed lips to Sam's forehead 'It's going to end you someday'

'Enough' Sam sucked Gabriel's bottom lip, tugging on it 'Do you want more of those? 10 more miles and you get 10 of those.' He then stood up and helped Gabriel up on his feet.

'Only ten?' he whimpered and followed Sam who was already restoring the walking speed.

After few hours, the 40 miles were walked. Luckily, they didn't come across any zombies and for a moment it was suspicious. They approached the abounded hospital which seemed pretty deserted. Were they wrong with the coordinates? Sam checked again. That was it.

'It's quiet…' Gabriel pointed out.

'Too quiet. Come on' Sam pulled him towards the building.

They took out their guns and slowed down the step. They were just about to walk around the corner when a man with a gun jumped and yelled:

'STOP RIGHT THERE. Identify yourself'

'Sam Winchester and Gabriel.' Sam caught Gabe's hand and raised hands up, green bands on their wrists 'We are clean'

'Sam Winchester. Are you the guy from the radio?' the other put the gun down.

'Yes, It's me. Are you Randle?'

'Flesh and blood… and alive.' The other grinned and shook the other's two hands.

They got inside and indeed there were a lot of people locked in that building. There were like at least 20 kids and 30 women, the rest was men. All seemed so tired and skinny.

'We've been here for 2 months.' Randle explained 'We are running out of food and water supply and there is nothing near we can use to restore the supplies. At least we found a good supply of anti-dote and thank god so far we didn't need it… well… no more than 10 anti-dotes.'

'Ten?' Same raised eyebrows.

'We got attacked a few times. The ammo supply is running out as well. We don't know how longer we will endure. Fortunately, 2 hours ago we contacted the militaries. We barely convinced them to come and take us. They said that we are probably the only around in the area and it was a bit risky to send trucks so far away'

'How far is the nearest campus?' Gabriel asked.

'100 miles from here… as I managed to understand'

'Well… are they coming?'

'Yes, in an hour or so they will be here and export us to safety.'

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other a real, happy smile painted their faces. So they weren't that far from a campus. Strange they never caught them on the radio. But it didn't matter. Soon they were going to be among other people, on a larger zombie-free area, were may be more or less the life was a bit more normal.

The trucks got spotted one hour later and everyone was ready to go.

'What about home?' Gabriel looked sadly at Sam.

'It will be always there… our place. Our first home, our first kiss… first night together…'

'You are not getting chick flicked right?' Gabriel laughed shortly and pulled Sam by his jacket to kiss him… deep, but slow, letting the moment to extend so sweet, far from the cruel reality.

A loud alarm ripped the air and the kids started screaming, their mother's picking them up in their arms and running in the hallways.

'ZOMBIEs ATTACK FROM THE NORTH WING' someone yelled.

Sam, Gabriel, Randle and few more tough guys, loaded their guns and started guiding the women and the children outside to the trucks, while some men ran to the north wing to shoot at the zombies and win time. For few minutes the trucks started pulling back, heading back to the campus. The zombies turned out to be more than expected, and they were coming closer to the front part of the building. 3 trucks left. Gabriel pulled Sam.

'Let's go' He climbed up and Sam watched as the last men were coming out and nodded to Gabriel, taking his hand for support.

'MY BABY' there was a scream and Sam froze 'MY BABY IS INSIDE' a woman was screaming and crying desperately.

Gabriel felt Sam's fingers slipping from his hand and it felt so bad. The lack of physical contact wasn't a thing Gabriel ever enjoyed.

'SAM LET'S GO' he yelled almost in panic, as if the volume of his voice was of matter for the strength of his words.

'I will get on the last truck. Go.'

'No, I'm not leaving without you' Gabriel snarled and tried to get off.

'We will be right behind you… GO' Sam pushed him back, knocked on the truck and it pressed the gas.

'SAM' Gabriel yelled as they were driving off. His heart was hammering against his chest. He was getting far from Sam… too far. They have never been so far away from each other.

'I WILL MEET YOU IN THE CAMPUS' Sam yelled back and for a moment his heart clenched.

Without second thought he went back in the building, though the militaries were shouting at him to come back and go. He got back in the big hall to find a bunch of zombies dragging themselves to a screaming little girl. Sam raised his gun and shot all of them in the heads. The little girl kept crying. Sam ran to her and lifted her in his arms. For his terror he saw she was deeply scratched. Sam swore quietly and ran to the lab at the other end of the hallway, finding a whole fridge with anti-dote. He shot one in the girl, took in his hand a few shots and made his way out, after shooting few more walking-deads.

'MY BABY, THANK YOU. BLESS YOU' the woman cried when Sam brought her the child.

'COME ON, LET'S GO' the militaries yelled and Randle jumped in the truck.

'There are anti-dotes back there. We have to take them'

'WE CAN'T, SAM! LET'S GO' Randle reached a hand towards him.

'The supply is limited.' Sam shouted and ran back inside.

'Damn it' Randle jumped after him and the militaries warned them they have 2 minutes.

Was Sam out of his mind to go back for the few shots antidote? He believed he could safe so many people if needed with those. It was getting more and more difficult to make it and every shot was worth it. Sam took few of the supply, Randle took the rest and both ran back. But before they made to the door, one zombie attacked Sam. Randle shot it in the head and yelled to Sam to run. Tripping and panting Sam kept running till he heard Randle shooting repeatedly and swearing. Sam turned and saw him being attacked by zombies, more than he could take down.

'RANDLE' Sam yelled and started shooting, but they were coming more and more.

'RUN SAM. RUN' Randle yelled.

Sam was breathing heavy. He didn't want to go. He had to help Randle. The man's scream ripped the air. Sam squeezed fists and eyes and left him. There was no chance to save him. He ran out the door and locked it behind him. But it was too late. The truck was already driving down the road.

'HEY' Sam yelled and started running as fast as his legs could handle. The truck was getting faster and faster and it seemed it wasn't going to slow down. Sam was ripping his legs in the chase after the truck. He wasn't going to stop. Zombies were behind him and they were going to catch his smell pretty easy. The militaries said two minutes, but he was too late. They were determined in their word… Sam lost their track, but didn't stop running. He slowed down to a cross but never stopped. If he had to run 100 miles to the campus he was going to do it. Gabriel was going to be there and Sam had to get to him. If he had to breathe fire, if he had to step in his own blood is his own shoes – he didn't care. He was going to stay alive and get to the campus where Gabriel was.

Fortunately, no zombies came around. It was quiet only Sam's panting and heart beating in his ears. He was hoping he was walking the right way. Randle's screams were echoing in his head. He failed to save him and the thought was preying on his mind. Only if he didn't come back for those stupid anti-dotes. Do they really cost someone's life? Obviously yes. But what use would he has of them if he is all alone while someone somewhere is getting scratched and beaten and has no anti-dote. He shook head and kept walking – he had to get to the campus.

When the truck arrived the militaries helped the people to get off and exported them to the entry of the campus. Gabriel didn't turn to pay attention to the place. He was looking back at the road. One more truck. One more truck had to arrive.

'Hey… where is the last truck?' he asked the driver of theirs.

'They will be here any minute, sir, calm down. Let's go inside' the man pulled Gabe's arm.

'Don't touch me' he pulled back and snarled 'I will wait here'

He stood there, cracking his fingers, waiting. The truck showed up and a wave of relief washed him over and the corners of his mouth twisted in a slight smile. The truck stopped and Gabriel walked around.

'Sam' he called as his eyes were searching the crowd. 'Sam?' he frowned. Where was he? He pulled the arm of that one crying woman from earlier 'Where is Sam? The tall long-haired man?'

'I'm sorry…' the woman looked at him sadly and pulled back 'Randle and your partner were amazing people' the she stepped away and followed the rest of the people inside the campus.

Gabriel froze on place, his vision getting black. He started whispering 'no, no, no…' he couldn't believe it. No, that couldn't be real. Sam wasn't… Gabriel found it difficult to breathe and stand on his feet. He started shaking.

'Sir…'

'WHAT HAPPENED?' Gabriel turned to the military guy 'WHERE IS HE?'

'Sir, calm down. Come inside'

'DID YOU LET HIM DIE?' Gabriel was yelling, eyes filling with tears, rage creeping down to his fists.

'We saw someone leaving the hospital…'

'AND YOU DIDN'T STOP TO TAKE HIM?'

'It was too dangerous, sir. We don't own you explanation of our actions. We follow strict orders of exporting citizens.'

'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE, YOU LEFT SOMEONE BEHIND. WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE YOU?!'

'SIR…'

'I'm going back. Give me the keys of the truck.' He reached hand.

'You are not going anywhere. You come inside' the guy caught Gabe's hand to drag him in the campus.

'SCREW YOU' Gabriel yelled and snatched out.

The military guy got pissed and hit Gabriel with his gun in the head. He fell in unconsciousness.

Gabriel moaned and blinked, stroking the bruise on his head. The room was semi-dark, with boxes of food. It looked like a store. The windows were nailed with wooden planks. Screams and gun shots were coming from outside. Gabriel stood up and walked to the door, which happened to be locked. He cursed and tried to look through the key hole.

'EVERYONE BACK OFF. GET IN THE TRUCKS AND GO' the militaries were ordering.

'HEY! SOMONE OPEN UP' Gabriel started punching the door and yelling.

The noises of gut shots were loud but he could still hear the trucks engines and how they were driving off. He kept yelling and kicking the door. Those idiots had locked him in one store cottage to make sure he won't cause problems and it seemed they had forgotten about him. He heard scratching and strange noises and his eyes wend wide. He stepped far from the door watching the shadows of the passing zombies from the crack of the door. There were few hard punches on the door that made Gabriel jump, shaking lightly, and trying not to make a noise. He was dead if they detect him. After a few it was quiet again. There were still gun shots somewhere far at the other end of the campus. Gabriel found his back, breathing heavy. He crossed his heart and muttered _'I love you Sam' _than he busted through the locked door, running forward as fast as he could, without looking back.

Sam thought he would never get to the campus. He wasn't running anymore, but he was keeping fast step. At least he had the coordinates to the campus and the GPS was working so he was actually close. Poor Gabriel. He was probably out of his mind that Sam didn't appear with the last truck. Sam hoped he didn't do something stupid. He saw the fence and the buildings rising up high and he suddenly got adrenaline rush. Gabriel was there. His lover, his baby was there. He made it. He got to the campus. Everything was fine. He squeezed tighter the bag and started running.

He almost vomit, heart clenching painfully. There were so many corpses inside the campus and it was deserted. There were corpses of people who were alive few hours ago, and corpses of shot in the head zombies.

'GABRIEL' Sam couldn't help but yell.

He rushed around checking every corpse, searching for anyone alive. But there was no one. Sam was on the edge of the panic. After one hour he realized that there was no one and Gabriel wasn't there. Which was good right? He wasn't dead… but where was he? With the trucks and militaries driving to the next campus? But he wasn't going to leave Sam behind. What if he was thinking that Sam was dead? Sam was more concern about where was his Gabe and how he was feeling, than what was he going to do now. Being nearly 140 miles away from home and god knows how far away from Gabriel…

Home!

That was it. Home. The coast. The ocean, the cottage. Gabriel was going to be there and Sam knew it perfectly. One reason.

_Sam was hugging Gabe from behind, facing the new built cottage, the black ocean behind them. _

'_We made it' Sam said quietly 'Our first home. Just for me and you' he rested chin on the top of Gabe's head. _

'_What now? Lift me up in your arms and get me through the door like a bride?' Gabe chuckled. _

'_Someday may be' Sam snorted and Gabe started laughing 'Let's make a deal'_

'_What is it?' Gabe turned head to catch a glimpse of Sam._

'_If something happens, no matter what and we are not here, at our home, we will come here. If it happens for us to be separated, we find the way to here and meet here. Okay? Except only if we don't know where the other might be or made a plan in advance.'_

'_Whatever you say Sam. It's not of a big deal, you know, we are not going to separate… While zombie apocalypse don't think you would be ever out of my watch' _

'_Not going to be one of those overly attached boyfriends I hope?' Sam chuckled and buried face in Gabe's neck._

'_No…. just the one that loves you more than anything else in that fucked up world full of walking deads.'_

_The kiss they shared was deep, slow, extended, without rush. They had a home on the most beautiful place in the ugly dark world. _

Sam checked the coordinates and the compass and he left the campus, walking east. They didn't meet at the campus and after the attack Gabriel didn't stay. And the deal they made – Gabriel was walking back home. They were going to meet there and Sam didn't lose a minute more.

It was dark and it was scary. They have never been without shelter during the night and that was as well their first night away from each other... away from other people. Sam was hoping Gabriel was okay. All he wanted was for him to be safe and sound.

He was walking quietly when he heard a gunshot not too far from his location. He didn't wait long and started running at the source of the shot. His hand instinctively pulled out the gun and the light torch pointing them forward coming near a panting sound. His heart started leaping in his ears.

'Identify yourself' he yelled when he saw a dark figure that was trying to keep itself on feet.

'Sam?'

'Gabe?' Sam gasped.

The next moment they were in each other's hug, squeezing tight, eyes shut closed, breathing heavy. Gabe was grasping Sam's jacket as if he was scared Sam would disappear if he let's go. Sam's hands were protectively wrapped around Gabriel, keeping his head close to his face, cheek to cheek.

'I got sick worrying for you' Sam panted in his ear.

'You? I thought you were dead' Gabriel almost cried.

'I can't believe I managed to catch you up. Are you alright?' Sam pulled back and pointed the torch at Gabe.

'I guess so… now when we are back together, I feel like great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.'

Then Gabriel moaned and bent over holding his side.

'HEY, what's wrong' Sam squeezed his shoulder.

When he lightened up and made Gabe straighten up he saw the blood on his hands, the ripped jacket and layers of clothing.

'I think I got scratched a bit' Gabriel panted and held on Sam's hand.

'Oh… no… hey it's all gonna be fine. Okay?' Sam was more panicked than Gabriel. 'Hold on I have an anti-dote'

He put the bag down and with shaking hands started trashing through it. He couldn't find the shots. He swore he put them in the bag. They had to be there.

He found a hole on the bottom of the bag and all the little things had fallen. Including the shots. A cold wave washed Sam, his face getting pale.

'It's alright Sam' Gabe whispered and rested hand on Sam's shoulder.

'No… no…' Sam shook head, trying to calm his breathing. 'This can't be… no… there have to be at least one left…' he spilled the content of the bag on the grass, hands shaking, trying to keep the light over the things… there was no shot left. He fell back sitting on the grass sliding fingers through his hair.

Gabe gasped and dropped next to him. He was already slowly dying. He grabbed Sam's face in his palms smirking.

'We are a great team, a? You are amazing Sam' Sam stared at him confused, eyes filling with burning tears. How could Gabriel smile so brightly when he was dying… then he remembered.

'We have one shot' he rolled up his pants sleeve to check the hidden knife case but for his awful surprise the hidden anti-dote shot had broken, leaking out.

'Breath… it's gonna be okay' Gabriel was hugging him tight, whispering in his ear, as Sam was struggling not to scream. Gabriel was infected and they had no anti-dote. After few more minutes there wasn't going to be any chance to save him.

They weren't too far from home, but Gabriel's infection was spreading fast and he had difficulties with walking as fast as Sam wanted. He believed if they got fast enough to their home, they would have the chance to fix Gabriel.

'We are almost there' Sam panted dragging Gabe behind him.

'Sam' Gabe groaned and dropped pulling Sam with him.

'Hey, hey. Hold on. We are almost home. The sun will rise soon.' Sam kneeled down cupping his face.

They sat like that in silence, Sam trying to make Gabe see the hope in his eyes.

'It's over Sammy. It's over with me. You have to accept that now' Gabriel said quietly brushing Sam's cheeks.

'Don't you dare…'Sam tried to threaten him.

'Sshhh' Gabriel closed eyes 'I'm half dead already. It's done with me and strangely… I'm not scared. But you must stay strong okay? Come on'

Gabe was barely standing on his feet, face pale, sweat dripping down his skin. Sam held him and helped him walking forwards. They were not going to give up. Sam wasn't going to let it go that easy. Once they came on the shore Sam placed Gabe to lie down on the grass, some foots away from where the beach sand was starting. He cupped his deadly grey face and a stone stuck in his throat. Gabe was cold, eyes hollowed, lips blue. But he was trying so hard to smile at Sam though he was barely moving his limbs. Sam broke down the door of the cottage, he didn't have time to unlock it and shit. Found one shot in cabinet and ran back outside.

'No' Gabriel gasped and tried to push his hand. 'Keep it for you… Sam. It's … too late… f-for me… Don't waste it…'

Sam realized it. Gabriel was almost dead. His one and only love. The only one he trusted, the only one who was next to him for so long. He broke into tears his voice cracking as he speaks.

'No…no… it's not fair… we didn't have much time.' He was squeezing Gabriel in his hug.

'Sammy' the other pulled back to look him in the eyes, talking very quietly 'Look around. Come on.' Sam did it 'The sun is rising. Look how it paints the sky… the ocean… We are home. Together.'

Though the man was smiling, hot tears started rolling down his cheeks. 'No matter what, we always find our way back home' then he pulled out Sam's gun from the case and wrapped Sam's fingers around it 'You know… w-what you… h-have to… do' he nodded slowly and rested back on the grass.

'NO… NO… no' Sam tried to throw the gun away but Gabriel was using last strength to squeeze his hands 'You are not leaving me… I'm not going to… we can work it out' he leaned and pressed lips to the man's forehead tears dripping over the dying man's face. Gabriel pulled the medallion from his neck, the one Sam gave him as a present once, he kissed it and tied it to the gun.

' 'm always… with… you…' he use his last strength and smiled.

Gabriel's fingers slowly lose the grip and fell beside him. He was barely breathing… very soon he wasn't going to be human…

'GABRIEL' Sam yelled. His head was on fire, the pain and the tears stuck in his throat giving him no way to breathe, making him shake. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and no, he didn't pull it back. He was sobbing and chocking, whining, praying for that to be just a nightmare, wanting to wake up and end this… He brushed Gabriel's face with fingers again and kissed his forehead once more. He couldn't see him through the curtain of tears in his eyes and may be that was better.

He took out a military ground sheet from inside and wrapped Gabriel in it. He couldn't stop crying. His throat was tearing apart in pain. He couldn't do it.

'I love you Gabriel… gawd, how much I love you… please forgive me, I failed us…' he whispered and with fingers closed the other's eyes, who was now only breathing for a last time. Then he covered his head and stood up.

With shaking hands he pointed the gun down, the medallion hanging from it. He was clenching teeth painfully, sight blurred from tears, head dizzy from hyperventilating. The thing inside the ground sheet wasn't Gabriel anymore. Sam was trying so hard to convince himself in that. He couldn't pull the trigger. No.

'COME ON' he groaned to himself, feeling how soon he was going to pass out.

He couldn't do it… not his lover… Not his Gabriel… That wasn't a thing he was capable of doing. No!

BOOM!

The gun dropped in the grass… So did Sam…

He was lying on the grass next to the corpse in the sheet, the morning sun steaming away the tears from his eyes and cheeks, leaving the salt tightening his skin in a strange way. He was sour. No tears had left to be cried… he was feeling empty… a bit lost.

Few hours later he finished decorating with flowers the grave. He took a last look around the place and swung about his rucksack over his shoulder. Kissed the medallion and put it on his neck. And he left.

One mission – he was going to shoot every zombie that crosses his path and when he was finally done, he would come back home… where Gabriel would always be waiting, but at the same time… always be with him. If there was something Gabriel would want from Sam, that would be for him to do his thing – help those who needed help and always going forward.


End file.
